


One Day You'll Say These Words I've Thought But Never Said

by LouisBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...see what i did there?, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Harry Potter References, It just kind of happened, Love Actually References, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Louis, Orange is the New Black References, Pining, Roommates, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bc who doesn't love to hate grimmy, i didn't plan that, i guess louis is oblivious too, louis mopes a lot, nick grimshaw mentions, okay i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBlue/pseuds/LouisBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you just quote Harry Potter?" Harry giggles in the doorway, covering his mouth with his fingers. Louis has never seen something so beautiful.</p><p>"Listen you little ladybug, don't make me get up out of this bed. You will be sorry you ever mocked me!"</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Lou." Harry says and walks the rest of the way out the door.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Bug."</p><p>Or: Going on three years has been way too long, and at the risk of making himself look like a fool, Louis decides to tell Harry how he feels. On Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day You'll Say These Words I've Thought But Never Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yadseut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadseut/gifts).



> Hi, Yadseut! I sort of took your prompt and ran with it and it kind of spiraled out of control a bit, but I hope you like it, Darling! x

**February 2012**

In hindsight, renting a flat with three other people could have been much worse. The rent was cheaper, and the household chores being divided more evenly was definitely working in Louis' favor, but he liked his sleep and apparently Liam and Niall didn't get the memo. It's not that Louis was bitter or anything, because he wasn't, it's just that normally people who find it necessary to fuck themselves into oblivion constantly, would have the decency to do so in the privacy of their own time and not next to Louis' bed while he attempts to sleep. And the worst part of it, not that Louis was bitter, was that it was almost Valentine's Day. In Louis' opinion, Valentine's Day was one of the worst made up holidays to ever exist. Not once, in his twenty years of living, had he ever had a good Valentine's Day.

But that was the least of his problems right now. With an exam in less than, he peers over at the digital clock on his night stand, six hours fantastic, Louis sighs the most dramatic and loud sigh he can muster.

"Could you two maybe fuck somewhere else? You are literally two inches away from my face." Maybe not exactly two inches, but being in the same room with Liam and Niall while they got some had started to rot Louis' brain so his measurements may be a bit off. Also, he's not bitter. The room was still dark and Louis could just make out the faint outline of Liam's head popping up and looking over to his bed.

"Oh, sorry mate, thought you were asleep." Louis really didn't have the patience at, he glanced at the clock again, three tweny-four in the morning, so he just stood up to walk out of the room, he stopped at the door.

"Please gentleman, do continue. Don't let me stop you from true love." And with that, he walked all the way into the kitchen without stopping, even as he heard a faint "Thanks Lou!" followed by some laughter. He wasn't bitter.

He opened the fridge and groaned, shutting the door with a little more force than he had intended. No milk, fantastic. No milk means no tea for Louis. "This is the best day."

"Something wrong?" Louis hears a familiar voice ask from the corner, he jumps.

"Jesus christ, Bug." Louis folds a hand over his heart and tries to slow his breathing. What can he say, he's always been a bit dramatic. "You trying to give me a heart attack?" Harry giggles from his spot on the counter where he's sipping on some tea.

"Sorry Lou." He hops down and walks over to where Louis is standing in front of the fridge, arms crossed over his chest, pout on his face, and looking like the toddler he is. "Are you ever gonna give that up?" Harry asks.

The first time Louis had ever laid eyes on Harry he swore, and he told this right to Harry's face, that he was part bug. Louis had casually informed him that 'his eyes were so big and green and his hair was so massive, that he had to be part bug.' and he'd called him that ever since.

"If you are referring to the cutest damn nickname I've ever given someone in my life, then I will be thoroughly upset, _Bug_."

Harry gave him his best mock glare and stuck out his tongue. He didn't really have a problem with Louis calling him Bug because Louis was his favorite. Just as Louis was about to open his mouth to say something, they heard a loud noise from Louis' room.

"You can come back now, Lou! We're done!" They heard Niall shout. Louis grumbled something unintelligible and moved over to the other side of the kitchen to hunt for something to eat since making his tea was out of the question.

"Are they at it again?" Harry asked, opening the fridge and taking a look around.

"Yes, they _are_ at it again. Every morning. Right next to my head. Right in my ear." Louis stopped his search, turned around, and leaned back against the counter with a loud exhale. "Every morning, H." Harry continued to push a few things around in the fridge and replied without looking up.

"I don't understand why they just don't move in together. It would be much easier and...convenient, I guess." Louis pushed away from the counter and walked over to Harry.

"H." He said, pulling Harry up by his arm, so he wasn't bent over and halfway inside the fridge. "Switch rooms."

"What? No, no way! Niall always goes to yours and Liam's, I don't wanna see that." Louis gives him the dirtiest look he can and bops him on the nose.

"No, you git. I meant, you and Liam switch rooms. That way, they can do whatever they want, whenever they want, and I will get peace and quiet at three in the morning." Harry smirks and turns back to rummage through the fridge again.

"I don't know, Lou. I like my peace and quiet, too." He was doing all he could not to burst out laughing. "And you have smelly feet. And maybe Liam and Niall like doing it in front of you. Like, I don't know. Maybe it's some kind of exhibition type thing. Who am I to judge?"

"Harry, please." toLouis deadpanned. He wasn't the begging type, but no he was definitely the begging type. "Please please please, Bug? I'll get on my knees. I'll do it, H."

"Woah, way too much information, Tommo." Liam laughed as he waltzed into the kitchen. Louis scurried over to him and tried not to strangle him.

"Too mu-? Listen, just tell Harry that you two should switch rooms. That way you and the little Irish minx can do what ever it is that you do and I can finally rest in peace."

"You mean, you'd miss me so much you'd actually die?" Liam mimed the sign of the cross just as Niall walked in.

"Irish minx?"

Harry and Liam were in a fit of laughter and Louis was about to just walk out of the room and vow to never speak to any of them ever again.

"Okay, Lou." Liam told him. "I'll switch rooms. That alright with you, Haz?" Harry nodded with a big happy smile on his face. "But, only if you do that _thing_ that I've been telling you to do." Louis' eyes widened with a look of 'don't you dare, Payne. I will end you.'

"Thing, what thing?" Niall asked as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"Louis knows what I'm talking about. Do we have a deal, Tommo?" Liam winked and it took all of Louis' willpower not to bring his fist right up and connect it with Liam's jaw. He was a good person though, and also not bitter.

"Of course, Liam. Whatever you say, Liam." Louis grunted out.

"Oh, H." Liam continued. "Could you pass me the milk?" Harry turned back around, reached in and pulled out the carton of milk.

"Here you go, Li." Harry sang as he skipped out of the kitchen, past Louis and into the living room. Louis watched on as Liam and Niall made themselves cereal with horror.

"Oh, for christ's sake!" He yelled and stomped out the door.

*

"So, I was thinking-" Liam starts, as they're all sitting around the table for dinner. They usually don't all eat together, but ' _what_ _about_ _family_ _bonding_ , _Lou_?' was the first thing to come out of Liam's mouth and as if Louis could resist his dumb, sad puppy dog face.

Since Louis had practically begged Liam to switch rooms, he'd been complaining about how little he's seen Louis since they'd made the switch. Hence, family bonding.

"What if we all like, just hung out here on Saturday? Nialler and I were just gonna pop in some films. You both are more than welcome to join if you want." Louis looks over at Liam to try and figure out what he's up to. Saturday is Valentine's Day and, oh. There it is.

"Sure, man, sounds like fun." Harry smiles across the table at Liam, taking another bite. Liam doesn't acknowledge him, only looks to Louis with a stupid shit eating grin on his face that Louis would like to punch off of him. Or maybe burn off. With a blow torch. Louis scowls.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to spend some time _alone_ with Niall?" Louis asks, kicking Liam right in the shin, causing him to jump and hit his knee on the table. "I mean, it's Valentine's Day after all. Don't you want to spend it _alone_? With your boyfriend." He reiterates alone because fuck off Liam.

Louis pretty much knew what he was doing at this point. Ever since Harry had moved in, and Louis had told Liam that he might think that Harry was quite fit, Liam had started to do everything in his power to ruin Louis' life. Not only had Liam countlessly tried to expose Louis as someone with actual feelings, but he'd tried to tell the person who Louis' feelings were for, about them. Which is not okay.

"Nah, man. We wanna spend it with you two." Niall jumps in and honestly, doesn't anyone care about Louis' feelings?

"Yeah, family bonding." Liam smirks. "Right, Lou?" Louis pushes his plate away.

Needless to say, he ends up spending Valentine's Day with Liam, Niall and Harry, but not really because if that weren't the worst part of it all, Liam and Niall fucked off to their room twenty minutes into the film leaving him alone with Harry. Alone. In the dark. On Valentine's Day.

"So, you think this was a set up?" Harry asks from his side of the couch. He's curled in on himself under a blanket with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Louis doesn't know what to say.

_Of course, it was a setup! Are you kidding me? Yes!_

"A set up?" Is what decides to come out of Louis' mouth because apparently the universe and everything else that has jurisdiction over what he says, hates him. He looks over at Harry.

_Oh god he knows._

"Yeah, like, since we both didn't have a date, they left us in here together. " He laughs. With the way the telly is casting light across the room, Louis can see Harry's massive dimples popping out and somehow even in the dark, his eyes are still the greenest Louis has ever seen them.

"Oh, yeah." Louis feigns laughter. "Those cheeky tykes, always scheming up something." Louis can actually feel himself melting into a pile of shame. If he could punch himself in the face he probably would just so he could pass out and get out of this situation. And it's not that Louis is bad with guys or usually even nervous around boys he fancies at all. Just certain stupid curly haired boys, who make it very hard to concentrate on the shit movie they're supposed to be watching. Harry puts his bowl down on the table, sits up, and starts to knee his way over to Louis' side of the couch.

"What's up, Bug?" Louis asks, sitting up himself. Harry only smiles at him and slides down so his side presses into Louis'. If Louis could do anything other than throw his arm around Harry's shoulders, he might actually just jump up and run the other way. Harry doesn't seem at all fazed by it though. He snuggles his little curly head into Louis' chest.

"Just making the most of our date. You know, cuddles and all." And if Louis didn't know what to say before he definitely didn't now. All he could do is tighten his grip on Harry's shoulders.

It's safe to say things get considerably harder for Louis after that.

**February 2013**

Living in the same room as Harry for an entire year was probably the worst decision of Louis' life. Although he and Harry had become impossibly closer than they already were, Harry makes it a bit hard for Louis to concentrate on anything besides him.

He never wears clothes, not that he did before, but it's even harder to deal with now that he walks into his and Louis' room in nothing but two towels after his showers. One wrapped around his head, which is so endearing, and the other around his lean waist. Sometimes Louis can't decide if he would like to run out of the room screaming or if he would like to crawl over and rip the damn thing off his body. With his teeth. You see his dilemma.

But maybe the worst part of all is when he's upset or needs something he'll lay right in the middle of Louis' bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for Louis to come in. And if he's already there, he'll curl himself around Louis as best as he can until Louis asks him whats wrong.

This is how Louis finds him on Valentine's Day or well Valentine's Night. Face up and arms spread in the center of Louis' bed.

"Hey, H. Whatcha doin?" He asks, sitting on the edge of his bed and toeing off his shoes.

"I just-" Harry starts. He rolls over onto his side so he's facing Louis, head propped up on his hand. "I think I have a date for tonight." It comes out quick with no pauses in-between the words like there usually is. Harry's voice is usually slow and sweet like honey or maple syrup. "With Nick." He adds. Oh.

"Oh, you have a date. With Nick. Tonight." Because apparently when Louis doesn't know what to say the only thing he can do is repeat what has just been said. Productive. He knows. "That's- why are you in my bed with your sad eyes then?" Louis pushes his way under the covers and moves a stray curl from Harry's face.

"I don't know, it's with a bunch of other people so maybe he won't think it's a date." Louis really doesn't want to talk about other boys with Harry. He really really doesn't, but he's a good friend.

"Well, maybe you should get up and go to your 'maybe not date' and see if it is or not." Louis knows he's stupid. And yes, telling Harry to go on a date with another man on the most romantic night of the year is probably the dumbest thing he's ever done, but he's a damn good friend. And he hates Valentine's Day.

"I guess." Is all he says but he doesn't move. He stays quiet for a long time and Louis thinks that maybe he won't go. Maybe he'll stay in Louis' bed and forget all about Nick and his stupid friends and cuddle Louis forever. Unfortunately he's wrong. Harry gets up and starts to move toward the door. He looks back. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Me?" Louis sits up in his bed but keeps the duvet just below his chin. "Well, I will be in my room alone with the lights off, making no noise and pretending I don't exist. Yep, that sounds about right." Louis grins.

"Did you just quote Harry Potter?" Harry giggles in the doorway, covering his mouth with his fingers. Louis has never seen something so beautiful.

"Listen you little ladybug, don't make me get up out of this bed. You will be sorry you ever mocked me!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lou." Harry says and walks the rest of the way out the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bug."

*

"Are you really moping?" If Louis hasn't said it enough times, he hates Liam. "Come on, Lou. Get up." Louis rolls over and pulls the duvet further up the bed, so it fully covers his head.

"Just leave me here to die, Liam. I've chosen my path." Louis hears Liam sigh before his blanket cocoon is ripped away from him and a flood of bright light burns his retinas. The bastard turned on the fucking lights.

"Seriously, Tommo? Get up. What are you even doing, mate?"

"I'm celebrating Valentine's Day." He says pitifully, rolling back over so his face is buried into his pillow. Maybe if he can't see Liam, Liam won't be able to see him and he'll leave.

"I can still see you." Liam deadpans.

"I know..." Maybe a lock with a very difficult and complex combination would keep everyone out. Then he could be broody in peace with no interruptions to his grieving soul.

_...Maybe that was a bit much..._

"Louis, I'm going to give you to the count of five. If you're not up and walking to the shower, I will drag your ass out of this bed and lock you in the bathroom until H comes home."

"I'm sorry could you speak up, Liam? Your voice is muffled from being way too up in my ass!" Louis shouts into his pillow.

He was expecting Liam to just leave. He was not expecting Liam to actually grab him by the shoulders, drag him to the bathroom and lock the door behind him.

He should have seen that coming.

When Harry comes back, Louis is freshly showered and back in his cocoon of blankets. He doesn't say a word, only climbs into Louis' bed fully clothed. Harry squeezes his leg in-between Louis' and wraps his arm around his waist. At least he's not with Nick.

"Hey, my little cuddle bug." Louis winds his fingers into Harry's curls and smiles down at him. "How was your...maybe date?" Harry smiles back at Louis, but he can tell it's not a real one.

_Please say it was awful. Please say you hated it._

"Nick thought it was a date." He explained. This time he didn't look up and smile at Louis, only pulls him in closer and buries his face in Louis' neck.

And what the hell is louis supposed to do now? So Nick thought it was a date, okay. So is that bad? Is that good? Why is he back in Louis' bed anyways? Did he have a bad time? Did something happen?

"I'm sensing some negative connotations here, H." And who the fuck was he? Dr. fucking Phil? Jesus christ.

"He likes me-" He paused. "But I don't like him. I mean he's a good friend and he can be a laugh, but I just don't like him as more than a mate and I feel bad because I feel like I'm leading him on even though I told him we were just mates. But I just feel bad, you know?"

Louis had never heard Harry talk that fast. Ever. And it had never been so hard to keep the smile off of his face than it was in that moment. _Harry_ _didn't_ _like_ _Nick_.

"It's okay that you don't have the same feelings as him, H." He coughed trying to suppress the beaming grin he knew was about to split his face wide open. "And you're not leading him on. You told him how you feel, yeah?" Harry nodded. "See, that's you being a good mate. You didn't do anything wrong little H. Proud of you."

Louis leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the top of Harry's head, right in the middle of a particular set of bouncy curls.

"Thanks, Lou." Harry said looking up from the crook of Louis' neck and under his lashes. Jesus this kid was going to be the death of him. "Mind if I stay here tonight?"

"As if I could get rid of you, you little bedbug." Louis bursts out laughing and Harry gives him the cutest pout.

"Heeeeeey."

**February 2014**

Louis looks over to Liam and Niall and decides he's had enough of this. It's been long enough. Years. It's been years and he still hasn't told Harry how he feels about him. What what better time to do it than on Valentine's Day. He's spent the last two cuddled up with Harry after all.

"Hey, what do you guys think of like a Valentine's Day dinner?" He asks. "Like maybe some reservations somewhere nice?" Liam finally pulls away from Niall and grins over at Louis, plopping himself down so he's sitting next to Niall on the couch instead of on top of him.

"Sure, Tommo. I can call around and see if there are any restaurants that have a table for one if you'd like." Clearly Niall thinks that's the funniest thing Liam has ever said because he won't stop fucking laughing. Louis hates them.

"I hate you." He announces void of all emotion in his face and voice. He sighs, because what else would he do around these idiots. "No you twats, I need a reservation for two."

Louis stands corrected. That wasn't the funniest thing Liam has ever said because apparently "Why, is your mother in town?" is so much funnier.

Louis needs new friends.

Liam finds him later that day in the livingroom pacing back and forth.

"You might wanna tone down the pacing, mate. You're gonna burn a hole in the floor."

No response.

"Louis, maybe you should rethink this whole romantic dinner thing. You haven't even told the kid you like him yet. Maybe you should start smaller, you know? A bit simpler." Liam may technically be sort of right in his own Liam way. Maybe Louis needed to tone down the romance before he even knew how Harry felt about him. Wait...

"Oh, god." Louis puts both hands over his face to hide his shame. "He probably doesn't even like me like that. What if he doesn't like me at all?" God, what was he even thinking? Its been long enough? Right.

See this is why Louis hates Valentine's Day. It makes you so crazy you actually contemplate telling your best mate that you've fancied him for three years now.

"Are you fucki-" Liam stops his sentence before removing Louis hands from his face. He bends down a bit, which Louis hates because he is not damn short okay? 5'9 is the average male height so fuck you, Liam.

"I'm going to say this very slow for you so you understand." Liam takes Louis' hand and guides him to the couch to sit him down and talk some sense into him.

"Louis, as your best friend, I feel that it's necessary that I tell you how it is before you embarrass yourself further. One, you're twenty-two years old. While I still find you incredibly immature and ridiculous, your still one of the coolest lads I know." Louis doesn't know whether to be flattered or offended.

"Thank you...I think."

"Number two, there is no way in hell that this kid doesn't fancy you. He follows you around like a lost puppy, he sleeps in your bed, and he lets you call him Bug. If he didn't like you, I for one would be shocked. And also, you better get your ass in gear because I am tired of you complaining about it."

"Thanks, Liam." He says getting up from the couch. Tough love. He likes it. "But if anyone asks, this never happened and I hate you."

"You got it, man. Love you."

"Love you too, bro." Louis says turning around to flick him off.

_Can't go soft now, Tommo._

"Oh, hey!" Liam calls after him. "I thought you hated Valentine's Day."

"Fuck off, Payno." He calls over his shoulder, and the previous one turns into two middle fingers.

*

So maybe his plan was a bit lame, but it was going to get the point across and Harry had said he didn't have any plans all day so it was the perfect opportunity. Although, let it be known that Louis still hates Valentine's Day. So shut up.

The first time the bell rings, they're all sitting in the lounge and Harry makes no move to get up which is foiling Louis' plan.

"I'll get it!" Niall yells and starts to move toward the door. If Louis could mentally turn someone into a frog, it would be Niall.

"Niall I really don't th-" But he's already bending over to pick up whatever it is that was left outside and Louis really really hates him.

"Oh, it's for you H." He frowns trotting over to hand it to Harry.

"For me?" Harry flips the card over in his hand, examining it like he was waiting for something to jump out at him. Louis' never felt so impatient in his life. If Harry didn't open that card right this second, he was going to rip it out of his hands and do it himself.

Harry looks around the room as he slowly opens his card.

"Read it out loud!" Louis hears Liam chime in although the only person in the room he's paying attention to is Harry. He can see the little smile on his face as he pulls it out of its envelope. Its cheesey but Harry loves cheesey.

"Uhm, okay. It says Hey H, I wrote you a poem, wanna hear it?" Harry giggles as he opens it and reads whats inside. "Before I met you the sun was like a yellow grape, but now it looks like fire in the sky. Why? Because you light a fire insiiiide...me." Niall is in a fit of laughter before Harry even finishes his sentence.

"Is that from Orange is the New Black?" He asks rolling around next to Liam on the floor. Recently they all started binge watching Orange is the New Black on Netflix and Harry's favorite character is Crazy Eyes. Every time she's on the screen Harry giggles right into Louis' shoulder and that makes Crazy Eyes Louis' favorite character too.

"Yeah, it is." Harry says still smiling down at the card in his hand.

In little crimpled print at the bottom it says _I'm_ _gonna_ _call_ _you_ _dandelion_ _because_ _they're_ _pretty_ _and_ _yellow_ _just_ _like_ _you_... But Harry doesn't read that part out loud. He doesn't have to.

The second time the bell rings Harry all but sprints for the door. Of course, there is no one on the other side, but Harry scoops up his gift anyways and brings it back inside. It's a box. A huge box.

"What the hell is that, H?" Liam asks. He knows what it is. Who knew this little shit was an actor.

"I don't know." Harry says as he rips into the box rather violently for someone with the fluidity of Eeyore. What he finds inside the box is a stuffed bear covered in rainbow fur. He has a tutu, a boa, a tiara and a scepter. Harry laughs his short little squealy laugh that Louis loves so much and pulls the rainbow bear out of his box. Niall is at his side immediately petting the little bear in Harry's hands.

"Oooh! There's a note!" Niall gushes and goes to grab the note. Harry smacks his hand before he gets to it. He picks up the note and reads:

_Hey H. I think you're bear-y sweet. Would you paws-ibly be mine?_

Harry is beaming down at the little note. Louis knows how much he loves a good pun even if they are stupid and caused Louis physical pain to write.

"That's it?" Niall asks. "A bear and a few bad bear puns?" Louis leans over to Liam.

"You know that I hate him right?" Louis whispers and receives a slap to the back of the head.

"I love it." Harry states proudly, holding the stuffed bear to his chest with a sweet little smile on his face.

_Suck it, Niall._

The third time the bell rings, Louis isn't in the room. He'd excused himself to go to the toilet fifteen minutes ago and never came back.

"Well, open it Haz." Liam tells him as he pushes him toward the door.

"But what about Lou?" Harry objects trying to get out of Liam's grip.

"Nah, mate. I think you should just open the door." He says and reaches around Harry to pull the front door open. When Harry turns around he sees none other than Louis standing right in front of him with something in his hands.

He holds up his first one and he knows immediately from the smile on Harry's face that he knows what he's doing. It's a hand written sign that says:

_With any luck, next year..._

He flips to the next sign.

_I'll be going out with one of these men._

The next sign is covered in pictures of Channing Tatum, James Mcavoy, and of course David Beckham. Harry grins so wide Louis thinks he might get blinded by the glare.

He flips to the next sign.

_But for now let me say_

He flips to the next sign.

_To me you're perfect._

He hears Harry gasp from the other side of the door. Harry definitely knows whats coming next. He could recite this movie forwards and backwards.

_And my wasted heart will love you until you look like this..._

He flips to the next sign to show a picture of Liam asleep with his nose taped to his forehead and an incredible amount of drool pooling around his mouth. Everyone joins in as Harry laughs at the picture except for Liam.

_Happy Valentine's Day H._

The next sign says and Louis puts it down to his side just waiting for Harry to say something because he totally poured his heart out to this boy, albeit most of it was plagiarized, but he meant every word of it.

"It was you?" He whispers. Louis nods leaning down to pick up a single red rose and hand it over to Harry who is still on the other side of the threshold.

"I've been trying to think of something to say or do to show you how much I care for you and it's been driving me crazy and I-" Louis doesn't get to finish his sentence because Harry is surging forward to press his lips to Louis'.

And this is the moment Louis has been waiting for. He wastes no time pulling Harry in impossibly closer and burying his fingers into Harry's hair for more leverage. Harrys lips are unbearably soft and Louis can't help but run his hand down the side of Harry's face. He pulls him all the way across the threshold and Harry lets out the cutest squeal against Louis mouth.

"Hi." Harry says leaning his forehead against Louis' and smiling his sweetest little smile.

"Hi." Louis smiles back and leans over to kiss him again just because he can. Harry pulls back.

"You do know this scene is about unrequited love right?" Harry informs him. "Kiera Knightly doesn't end up with Andrew Lincoln." Harry thinks he so clever doesn't he?

"But you love him too, H! Tell him you love him back!" They both turn to look at Niall who is standing behind them in the lounge with Liam. Harry spins back around in Louis' arms and bites his lip.

"I love you, too." He says but this time it's Harry who doesn't get to finish his sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> If you liked it, drop a comment below bc no one ever talks to me!


End file.
